


Two Person Invasion

by UselessTa



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Lemon, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessTa/pseuds/UselessTa
Summary: You find yourself needing to move to a new location. A truck comes along and in it is Negan and Simon. They abducted you and take you back to the Compound.Simon x ReaderNegan x ReaderNegan x Reader x SimonLemon/Sex/Rape*Complete*





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a prologue. Nothing really happens yet.

You were doing just fine. You did not see any dead which was weird. They are usually swarming at this time. You just shrugged it off, it might have been because you were in a new location. “I guess it's time,” sneaking out of the tree line and into the road, so you could make more time. 

You don't even know why you had to move on. You just had to. A faint rumble came from the road in front of you. You decided to stay on the road because most people you have run into tend to be nice and normal with all of this happening. Just in case you ready your revolver. You ran out of ammo about a year ago but they don't know that. 

The truck slowed down and stopped. From what you could see there are two men in the truck and they seemed to be talking. Which you assume they were talking about you. The man driving the truck jumped out and the first thing you notice from him was a big mustache on his face. As he walked closer he sported a stupid grin, “What are you doing out here all alone, girly.” 

You were a bit confused with his comment not really sure what answer he was expecting, “I - I don't know.” 

He looked a little irritated but smiled on, “Are you with anyone?” He gestured out over the road. 

“No.” You said quietly. 

His smile deepened, “Well, me and the boss were talking. ” He pointed over his shoulder, “You shouldn't be out here alone. We have a compound where you can come and stay.” 

“Ah, no I don't think I want to.”

He took a few steps getting closer to me and he chuckled a little, “Well, that’s not the option.” He lunged out at you and ripped the gun from your hand. You fought against him trying to get your gun back. He grabbed the back of your head and flipped you on the ground. Your head collided with the pavement and you felt him lift you up as you drifted off into darkness. 

________

“Jesus, what the fuck was that about.” Negan shouted as Simon opened the driver's door. 

“You said to get her to come with us.”

“When did I ever say to smash her fucking face into the pavement.” 

Simon pushed you up into the seat next to Negan, “Well she fucking here now.” He hopped up into the truck and started to drive back to the sanctuary.


	2. Don't Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the Simon x Reader part. Still read it of course because I think it's pretty good.

Pain coursed through your body. It was pitch black, you ran your hands over the walls finding out you were in a small room; like a closet. You started to feel your body none of your gear was on and you were now in a t-shirt and shorts. Your head had a small cut on it when that dumb mustache man pushed you to the ground. 

Heavy footsteps start to get louder and then stops in front of the door. You back yourself into the corner as the room floods with bright light. A person kneels in front of you as your eyes adjust to the mustache man. You try and punch your hand to his face. He quickly grabs both of your hands together, “Don't worry. I'm only here to move you.” He tugs you to your feet and walks you out of the room. 

You finally stop in front of a door at the end of a hall. The guy dragged you around and knocked on the door. We waited for a minute and the door opened to what you assume to be the boss. He looked at you and smiled. Then he stepped away from the door and the other man walked you in, the boss man looked you down as you came in. “Simon, you can stay in here if you want.”

The guy holding me, Simon gripped my arm harder when he spoke to him, “Sure I can stay, Negan.” Now that is the boss’ name. 

Negan chuckled, “I knew you would.” He walked in front of you and placed his hand on your shoulder, “I am Negan and that's Simon. So what's your name, sweetheart?” Your face immediately turned red and you looked away from him. He gently squeezed your shoulder, “It's okay, honey,” he gingerly grabbed your chin to lift your head where you were looking into his eyes. 

You brought one hand up to take his hand away from your face. “Y/N.”

“Well that's nice,” Negan chuckled and took your hand in his. You tied to push him away. Both of the men's grips tightened around your arms as they started to pull you to another door in the makeshift apartment. Negan chuckled as you tried to kick their legs, “Do you want to go first?”

“Sure, I’d love to.” Simon reached out his other hand to open the door. The door opened into a bedroom. 

Then it hit you. They were gonna, “Ahh!” You screamed and thrashed about trying to get away from them. Negan let go of you and Simon grabbed both of your arms. He fought with your thrashing body and he pinned you down on the bed. You felt his clothed erection stabbing into your ass. You stifled a scream as you tried to wriggle away and he just ground his hips against your ass. 

Simon pinned both your hands down in the small of your back with one hand. While with his other hand he ripped your shorts down (they did not bother putting you in panties for this reason) and he fumbled with his belt and unzipped his jeans. He grabbed his cock and forcefully rubbed the tip of his cock against your puckered asshole. 

You screamed for him to stop as you tried flailing your legs behind you. He stuffed his knees in between yours and spread your legs wide apart. You choked on a cry as you heard him spit on your asshole. He rubbed his spit into your asshole, stretching it with one finger. You dug your face into the bed screaming and crying. He forced another finger in scissoring them in your asshole. “Take your time,” you heard Negan sarcastically said breaking the silence against your screams and cries. 

“Yay, yay.” Simon huffed as he slipped his fingers out and rammed his cock into your slightly stretched asshole with a grunt. You screamed out as he continued to work his cock deeper into your ass. You felt him reach his limit on pushing his cock into you as your ass started to rub against his hips. With a grunt, he snapped his hips flush against you. 

You thought he came as he pulled out almost all the way. Simon let go of your hands and gripped your hips. He plunged his cock back into you with so much force you almost black out from the scream that left your mouth. Simon kept up the hard thrusts until he felt your little hands tugging on his with the little about of strength you had left. He moaned and buried his cock deep into you letting squirt after squirt of cum coat the insides of your asshole. 

You cried softly into the bed. After Simon came he laid down on your broken body. Simon left his cock to soften inside of you till his dick slipped out on its own accord. He left your body for a moment and came back with a wet cloth. It was ice cold against your burning hole as he wiped the cum leaking out of your stretched asshole. Simon chuckled at you as you tried to close our asshole from being stretched. He just rubbed his thumb against your puckered hole as you wined for him to stop again but all that came out was a choked cry. “Are you ready?”


	3. Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer, going in order with the NxR, NxRxS, and SxR (again).

_“Are you ready?”_

“Hell yeah,” Negan snickered. You cried harder at what they said as Simon finally left you. Negan turned you to your back and pulled you up on the bed so your head was on the pillows. You turned your head away and cried into the pillows. You heard clothes rustling and felt the bed dip down. You choked on your cries as you tried to get away from Negan, that you saw was completely naked.

Negan grabbed your body and pinned it back down on the bed. He tugged the shirt off your body so you were completely naked too. You fought your hands against him and he caught them and pinned them at your sides. His dick brushing against your pussy every time you tried to move. He had a big smile on his face while he deliberately rubbed his cock up and down your pussy. You pleaded for him to stop in a choked up voice.

Negan did not have much patience at the moment from watching Simon take you. He readied his cock at your entrance with his tip painfully wedged against you. He stopped for a second thinking, despite how horny he was. Negan let go of your hands and you brought them up to your face to feel more away from him. He chuckled at your reaction and gripped his hands to your hips. Negan snapped his hips down with a grunt barring himself into you. You let out a screech of pain that you tried to hide with your hands clamping down on your mouth after you screamed.

Negan ground his hips against you trying to get as deep into you as possible. The tightness of your pussy was almost unbearable for him as his cock pulsed inside of you. He pulled all the way out and slammed his hips back into you. You stifled your cries as he pounded into you.

As his thrusts got rougher he bent down and caught a nipple into his mouth he vigorously licked and sucked on your tit. You became embarrassed when a shiver ran through your body making your nipples became hard. He laughed against you and rolled your nipple in between his teeth and tenderly licked it. He did the same thing with your other nipple biting harder at this one than the other.

While Negan's head was down you tried to look anywhere but at him. In the distance you saw Simon in a chair you assumed where Negan was before. You could see him touching himself from where you were at. You looked away in disgust.

Negan finally drought his head back up and forced your legs to wrap around his waist. He grabbed your hips hard enough to where tears trickled down your face. He grunted again while he rammed he cock into as hard as he could. You were crying uncontrollably now and tried to hide your face into the pillows.

You heard Negan say something but you could not hear him over your sobs. You look back over to see Simon stripping off his clothes. “Please, no I can't take it anymore,” you pleaded with tears in your eyes.

Negan just rolled his eyes and lifted you off the bed. Making you sit in his lap his dick wedged deeper into your pussy. You beat your hands against Negan's back to try and make him stop this. He only responded by rolling his hips against you. You felt Simon behind you. Then he grabbed your beating hands and pinned them behind your back with one of his hands. Simon did not bother to prepare you. He grabbed his dick with his other hand and forcefully pushing his cock into your asshole. You sobbed out as his dick stretched your hole again.

They both started to buck against you. Simon slipped his free hand down your stomach. His rough fingers vigorously rubbing at your clit. You cried into Negan's shoulder. They both pounded into you at hard paces. Slowly there thrusts where sinking up. All the way out and in again.

You tried to get your hands free from Simon and Negan moaned from you wriggling on top of him. His thrust became more erratic and all of the sudden he pushed you back on to Simon making him fall against the bed. Now Negan was on top of you while Simon was underneath you. He forcefully fucked your pussy slamming down with every thrust. He snapped his hips and tensed as his cum shot out of his cock coating the insides of your pussy. He slowly slipped away from you and started to put his clothes back on. “You can clean her up and put her away,” he left chuckling to himself.

You were still crying and choking on cries that wanted to make you cry even more. Simon rolled his hips against you and turned you to your knees. He started to fuck you slow and began to get faster. Your knees shook as he pounded you into the mattress. He was starting to shake too.

Simon pulled his cock out of you and laid next to you his back resting against the headboard. He took hold of your head and drug it to his cock. You were in between his spread apart knees. One of his hands was wrapped around your hair and the other held his cock out toward your mouth. Your hands were on his thighs pushing yourself away but he was stronger than you. Your lips brushed against the tip of his dick and you held a scream in your throat not daring to open your mouth. The hand gripping his dick was now on your chin opening your mouth. His tip slipped in between your lips and your teeth, “Don't you dare bite me.” His hand slowly left your jaw and went to the back of your head. “Lick it,” he whispered.

You shook your head no and tried to pull away. His hands on your hair tightened in a threatening way keeping you where you were. Your tongue reached up and lightly brushed the underside of his tip. He moaned wanting to buck his hips down your awaiting throat but decided not to. “Suck it too,” you were mortified on what he was asking for you to do. Your lips wrapped around his dick tighter and sucked a little while your tongue lapped at the tip of his dick. “Ohh, yes,” his grip lessened on your hair. You swiped your tongue across his slit gathering something salty, “Oh ah, do it again,” you sucked harder and vigorously lapped at his dick slit. His cum flooded your mouth while his whole body shook. “Take it all,” you slowly swallowed gulp by gulp of his warm cum till it was gone. You let his cock fall out of your mouth.

He too got out of the bed and began to redress. You let out a sigh of relief as you sank into the mattress. Simon came back and picked you up from the bed. You now feeling too weak to fight for yourself.

Simon enters the bathroom and tested the water in the tub again. He places you in the tub, the water was nice and warm. He got on his knees beside the tub and dipped his hand into the water. He rubbed his hand across your thigh to your pussy. Your whole body shivered and you looked away from him. He sunk his middle finger into your pussy and moved his finger in a come hither motion.

You looked down to see the water starting to turn red. He pulled his hand away to soap up a washcloth. He rubbed it all over your body even rubbing it between your legs. He splashed off the soap and shampooed your hair and then washed it off too. He unplugged the tub and pulled you up to a standing position. Then lead you out of the tub and dried you off. He dressed you in a clean t-shirt and shorts much like the ones you had on before.

When Simon was finally done he picked you up again and headed out of the makeshift apartment. You were afraid he was taking you to that closet again. He took you down the hall to another door opening it up to a bedroom. Simon went over to the bed and pulled away the covers. He paced you in the bed on your stomach and all you could smell was Simon's sent on the pillows. You wanted to move on your back to not smell him anymore but you were too weak. The soft bed was so comforting and you drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction did not go in the way I was expecting. I thought I was going to do it with more Negan but apparently, it did not go like that. Now I have to read all the fics with Simon in them (I'm fine with that).


End file.
